1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system comprising a host connected to a disk drive employing a read channel integrated circuit chip with common port for data and servo.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
A huge market exists for hard disk drives for mass-market host computer systems such as servers, desktop computers, and laptop computers. To be competitive in this market, a hard disk drive must be relatively inexpensive, and must accordingly embody a design that is adapted for low-cost mass production. In addition, it must provide substantial capacity, rapid access to data, and reliable performance. Numerous manufacturers compete in this huge market and collectively conduct substantial research and development, at great annual cost, to design and develop innovative hard disk drives to meet increasingly demanding customer requirements.
Each of numerous contemporary mass-market hard disk drive models provides relatively large capacity. Nevertheless, there exists substantial competitive pressure to develop mass-market hard disk drives having even higher capacities. Another requirement to be competitive in this market is that the hard disk drive must conform to a selected standard exterior size and shape often referred to as a xe2x80x9cform factor.xe2x80x9d Generally, capacity is desirably increased without increasing the form factor or the form factor is reduced without decreasing capacity.
Satisfying these competing constraints of low-cost, small size, and high capacity requires a design that provides high format efficiency and high areal storage density. Format efficiency relates to the percentage of available area that is available for storing user data rather than being consumed by control data, gaps, etc. Areal storage density relates to the amount of data storage capacity per unit of area on the recording surfaces of the disks. The available areal density may be determined from the product of the track density measured radially and the linear bit density measured along the tracks.
The available track density depends on numerous factors including the performance capability of a servo system in the hard disk drive which, among other things, provides for track following, i.e., maintaining alignment of a reading or writing transducer with respect to the centerline of a desired track. One type of servo system, sometimes referred to as an xe2x80x9cembedded servoxe2x80x9d employs servo data on the same disk surface that stores user data to provide signals employed in the operation of the servo system. An embedded servo format for the disk surface has the basic characteristic of a plurality of radially-extending servo-data regions (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cservo wedgesxe2x80x9d) and an interspersed plurality of radially-extending user-data regions. Each user-data region has a plurality of user-data track segments, and each servo-data region has a plurality of servo-data track segments. In accord with another element of an embedded servo format, the servo data include track-identification data used during track-seeking operations, and burst data used during track-following operations. While data are being read in operation of an embedded servo hard disk drive, a transducer produces a time-multiplexed analog read signal that during a revolution of the disk represents servo data during each of a first set of time intervals; and represents user data during each of a second set of time intervals.
The rate at which servo wedges pass under a reading transducer is referred to as the xe2x80x9cservo sample rate.xe2x80x9d The servo sample rate equals the revolution rate of the rotating disk multiplied by the number of servo wedges per surface. A high servo sample rate is desirable for the purpose of providing a robust servo system. On the other hand, increasing the servo sample rate generally involves allocating more surface area to servo wedges and thereby adversely impacts surface format efficiency.
The available linear bit density depends on numerous factors including the performance capability of certain circuitry that is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cread channel.xe2x80x9d One type of read channel is referred to as a peak-detecting channel; another type is referred to as a sampled-data channel. The type referred to as a sampled-data channel is a category including a partial response, maximum likelihood (xe2x80x9cPRMLxe2x80x9d) channel, a EPR4 channel, and a E2PR4 channel.
In a hard disk drive having any of these read channels, the read channel receives an analog read signal from a transducer during a read operation. The analog read signal is characterized by a xe2x80x9cchannel frequency.xe2x80x9d As used in this art, xe2x80x9cchannel frequencyxe2x80x9d is the reciprocal of a time period xe2x80x9cT,xe2x80x9d where the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d is the time period consumed while an elemental-length magnet passes under the transducer during a read operation with the disk spinning at a constant angular velocity. In this regard, the length of each magnet recorded along a track as a result of a write operation is, to a first order of approximation, either an elemental length or an integer multiple of the elemental length. Each elemental length magnet can be referred to as a xe2x80x9cbit cellxe2x80x9d that is defined during a write operation.
The analog read signal always contains some random noise. The analog read signal, and certain other signals produced by processing the analog read signal and that also contain noise, are referred to herein as noise-corrupted signals. One such other noise-corrupted signal is a signal produced by filtering the analog read signal by means of a low-pass filter. Such filtering may reduce but not eliminate noise, and the filtered signal is also noise corrupted. Further signal processing in the read channel provides for producing a digital signal comprising detected symbols, any of which can be in error in representing recovered data. Such a digital signal is referred to herein as an error-prone signal.
In a hard disk drive employing a peak detecting channel, digital data are represented in the media by transitions between oppositely magnetized bit cells. Provided that the transitions between oppositely magnetized bit cells do not unduly interfere with each other, each such transition causes a peak in the analog read signal, and a peak-detecting channel employs a peak detector that detects such peaks, and produces digital signal in the form of a serial, binary-valued signal that is an error-prone signal for numerous reasons. One reason why the peak detector produces an error-prone signal is random noise; this source of error presents a problem for any type of channel. Another reason relates to interference between adjacent transitions. Interference between such transitions is referred to as intersymbol interference and adversely affects performance of a peak detetecting channel increasingly as a function of channel rate.
A sampled-data channel employs sampling circuitry that samples a noise-corrupted analog read signal to produce a sequence of noise-corrupted samples. The samples so produced are provided in sequence to a detector such as a so-called xe2x80x9cViterbi detectorxe2x80x9d that internally produces error-prone symbols and maps the internally-produced error-prone symbols to binary-valued error-prone symbols. In a PRML channel, such internally-produced error-prone symbols are often referred to as: xe2x80x9cxe2x88x921xe2x80x9d; xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d; and xe2x80x9c+1xe2x80x9d; and the binary-valued error-prone symbols are supplied to a deserializer to produce a parallel-by-bit digital signal.
In an embedded servo disk drive employing zone banding for data, the user data channel frequency for user data changes from one band to another, with the highest channel frequency being used for the outermost zone band. As for servo data, it is common practice for the servo channel frequency to remain constant throughout each servo wedge. The embedded servo disk drive includes servo data detection circuitry for processing the servo data and transmitting decoded servo data via a servo data port, and separate user data detection circuitry for processing the user data and transmitting decoded user data via a separate user data port. The term xe2x80x9cportxe2x80x9d refers to interface circuitry and signal lines (or pins) that are used for transmitting data to or from an integrated circuit chip. A disadvantage with using separate ports for transmitting decoded servo and user data is the design complexity and additional cost for manufacturing the disk drive.
There is a need for a cost effective disk drive having a reduced number of ports for transmitting decoded servo and user data.
The invention can be regarded as a computer system comprising a host connected to a disk drive, the disk drive including a disk having a disk surface. The disk surface has a plurality of tracks arranged in an embedded servo format including servo track segments for storing servo data and data track segments for storing user data. The disk drive includes read means for reading the servo data and the user data from the disk surface, the read means being operative during a user-data read operation to produce a time-multiplexed analog read signal that during a revolution of the disk represents analog read servo data during each of a first set of time intervals and represents analog read user data during each of a second set of time intervals. The disk drive further includes a controller and a channel integrated circuit chip. The controller includes a controller port. The channel integrated circuit chip includes an input for receiving the time-multiplexed analog read signal; signal processing means for processing the time-multiplexed analog read signal to generate data symbols representing recovered servo data and recovered user data; and a channel port. The disk drive further includes a communication bus connected between the channel port and the controller port. The channel port transfers both the recovered servo data and the recovered user data to the communication bus. The communication bus transfers both the recovered servo data and the recovered user data to the controller port.
The invention can also be regarded as a computer system comprising a host connected to a disk drive, the disk drive including a disk having a disk surface. The disk surface has a plurality of tracks arranged in an embedded servo format including servo track segments for storing servo data and data track segments for storing user data. The disk drive further includes read means for reading the servo data and the user data from the disk surface, the read means being operative during a user-data read operation to produce a time-multiplexed analog read signal that during a revolution of the disk represents analog read servo data during each of a first set of time intervals and represents analog read user data during each of a second set of time intervals. The disk drive includes a controller including a controller port, control means for providing a channel parameter select signal, and a channel integrated circuit chip. The channel integrated circuit chip includes an input for receiving the time-multiplexed analog read signal; storage means; switching means; sampled signal processing means; and a channel port. The storage means stores a servo data channel parameter and a user data channel parameter. The switching means is responsive to the channel parameter select signal for producing a selected channel parameter signal by selecting the servo data channel parameter during the first set of time intervals and the user data channel parameter during the second set of time intervals. The sampled signal processing means is responsive to the time-multiplexed analog read signal and the selected channel parameter signal for generating data symbols representing recovered servo data and the recovered user data. The disk drive further includes a communication bus connected between the channel port and the controller port. The channel port transfers both the recovered servo data and the recovered user data to the communication bus. The communication bus transfers both the recovered servo data and the recovered user data to the controller port.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are described in detail below and set forth in the appended claims.